Good Girl
by dragoneyes238
Summary: Kagome is a regular wild child, until she gets into a car accident. Her whole life changes, and so does her perspective. She closes all doors to herself, and shuts everyone else out. Can Inuyasha be the one with the key to these doors? Please read, summar
1. Crash!

Hey y'all it ma new story! Lolz Well I know it's Inuyasha again! Sigh! Lolz I know but Inuyasha is so easy to write for! All the other genres I like to write for you just can't make them AU very well. I will make some more later. I pwomise. This story is kind of sad but happy, and in the end it will be good. All I'm saying!

Kagome shrieked with laughter, the wind whipping her hair into her face. The thrill of the speed was so exciting, and Kagome wanted it to last forever. She looked over at her passenger, who had slightly paled.

"Are you alright?" She asked, turning back to the road. Kagome's parents had just gotten her this car, and she wanted to see what it could do. Right now, she was driving at about 140 km/h.

Kagome Higurashi was the type of person who lived on the edge. Kagome was wild, and she loved heights and speed. She was also very daring. She would do some things most people would not have the guts to do. Kagome also liked to party. Hitting a party on a Saturday was one of Kagome's favourite things to do.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Don't you think you're going a bit fast?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Nope." Was Kagome's simple reply and Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome had been like this since preschool, when he had first met her. She hadn't changed a bit.

"Ok." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, and Kagome giggled.

"So, what did you get me for my birthday?" Kagome teased Inuyasha.

"You can have it when we get home." Inuyasha replied, shifting in his seat. Inuyasha had spent hours on her present. He didn't want to admit it, but he liked Kagome a lot. In fact, he was almost in love with her. She made his head spin, and that was the way he liked it.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Kagome giggled again.

"I will, but I'll give you a hint." Inuyasha grinned.

"What is it?" Kagome pleaded.

"You'll like it." Inuyasha said, and looked straight ahead. "Holy crap!"

Suddenly, Kagome felt like she hit a brick wall. The wind was knocked out of her, and she could see the headlights of another car. Inside, she could just make out a figure of a person. Their face was beyond recognition. She felt something graze her forehead and cheek. A warm liquid began to drip down her face, and she could hear screaming. Her legs also felt an intense amount of pressure. She tried to let out a cry, but found she was already screaming. She looked over to Inuyasha who looked terrified, and was also badly hurt. Kagome began to feel faint.

Oh god, I'm gonna die! Kagome panicked, but somehow felt slightly reassured. A warm feeling began to take over her body, and she lost consciousness.

TTTTTTTTT

"Honey, are you ok?" Kagome heard her mother's voice. Kagome smiled, and nodded. She felt very fuzzy. She closed her eyes, and took in the nice feeling. An image flashed in her mind. It was Inuyasha, and he looked scared out of his wits. Kagome gasped. The car crash! Had it been a dream?

"Mom? What happened?" Kagome asked, sitting up. A pain stabbed in her side, but she ignored it.

"Honey, it's ok." Her mother's eyes began to tear up, and she wiped them with her sleeve.

"Mom, what happened?" Kagome asked again, her voice more firm.

"Well, you were in an accident. Luckily you weren't very badly hurt." Kagome's mother looked at her protectively.

"What about Inuyasha? The other driver?" Kagome questioned, her eyes full of concern.

"Inuyasha's ok, and he's actually out of the hospital. He's come to visit you every day." She smiled. Her smiled darkened. "The other driver was killed on impact." Once again, Kagome saw her mother's eyes dampened, and she began to sob. Kagome wanted to join her, but she couldn't. The shock was just too much.

"How old?" Kagome choked out.

"Seventeen." Kagome gasped. The person was her age, yet they would never get to experience any of the things Kagome would. It just didn't seem fair… Maybe if she had just slowed down, maybe if Kagome had not driven as fast as she was, this other driver might alive still…. It was all her fault. Kagome felt so awful. Her eyes fogged, and she felt a tear slip down her cheek. That person was dead, and they never would be alright. Kagome felt that neither was she.

A tap sounded at the door.

"Breakfast." A nurse bustled in, and set a tray of unidentifiable food in front of Kagome.

"No thanks." Kagome pushed it away.

"Kagome, you have to eat." Kagome's mother reasoned.

"I can't… I don't want to…" Kagome's voice quivered. She felt like she was going to throw up. She couldn't take food right now. Her mother was disappointed, but told the nurse to leave the tray on the bedside table.

"Mom, when can I leave?" Kagome looked up, her eyes shiny.

"Today. I signed your release forms, and you can go anytime you want."

"How about now?" Kagome asked.

"Ok." Her mother pulled Kagome into a hug, and cried into her hair. Kagome pulled away, and her mother took this as a sign. She collected her daughter's things, and helped her out of her hospital bed. Kagome found she was in a hospital robe.

"Here." Kagome's mother sat her in a wheelchair. Her mother pushed the chair out the door, through the hallways, and out into the summer air.

"Wait here, I'll go get the car." Kagome watched as her mother disappeared. She was alone now, sitting in front of the hospital. Tears began to form in her eyes again, and she pictured the mangled face of the other driver. Her body heaved, and she let out a shuddering breath.

The sound of gravel popping made Kagome look up. Her mother was had come back, and she opened the door, and got out of the car. Kagome automatically stood, and the door was opened for her. She sat down, and buckled her seat belt. Being in a car made Kagome want to scream, to panic, but she kept it all in. She sat calmly the whole way home, eyes still stinging with tears.

The car pulled onto the long winding road to which her house belonged. Kagome saw Inuyasha walking down the road. Their eyes met as the car rolled along. Inuyasha looked into her red, damp eyes. He wanted to comfort her, tell her he loved her, anything, but she seemed to be in a whole different world, one in which he could never belong.

Kagome wanted to yell to Inuyasha, talk to him, but she stayed silent. They both had been through a lot. Words were unnecessary at the moment. He smiled at her, and then he disappeared from sight.

The car pulled into the driveway, and Kagome opened her door. She waited for her mom to let her into the house, and she ran upstairs to her room. Kagome flopped onto her bed, and immediately fell asleep.

TTTTTTTTT

Kagome woke, and it was still day time. Maybe its day time again, Kagome thought. She felt like she had been asleep forever. She also felt like she hadn't eaten for a month. Kagome left her room, and walked downstairs into her kitchen. She fixed herself a sandwich, and went to watch TV.

Kagome changed her mind, and instead ate while watching a blank screen. After she finished her sandwich, Kagome decided to go for a walk. She slipped on a large sweater, and grabbed a pair of sneakers. She shoved them on her feet, and left the large house.

Kagome began to jog, feeling the warm summer air rush past her. Kagome closed her eyes, and broke into a run. She was alone, and all of her worries seemed to disappear.

"Kagome!" She heard from somewhere behind her. Kagome rolled her eyes, and slowed to a walk. A huffing figure appeared behind her.

"Stop please." Kagome realized it was Inuyasha. She turned and faced him.

"Here." He shoved a large package into her hands. Kagome took it with questioning eyes. "It's your present." Inuyasha said, as if reading her mind. Kagome tore the wrapping paper off the package unceremoniously. In her hands lay a book, a scrapbook to be exact. (A/N D14 don't kill me! I know it sounds like im copying you, but for real I jus thought of it as she was unwrapping her present in my head. Gomen!)

On the cover was a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha smiling. It was outlined in sparkly glue, and was decorated with bits of molded plastic hearts, and jewels. Kagome opened the book. The page read "In The Beginning." On this page were some pictures of Kagome and Inuyasha as little children. The other pages contained similar pages, and Kagome cried as she looked at the book. When she finished, she looked up at Inuyasha.

"This is beautiful, Inuyasha." Kagome breathed. "I don't know if I can't accept this."

"Why-why not?" Inuyasha choked.

"It's too beautiful, I don't deserve it. I did something horrible, I just don't think I can have it." Kagome sobbed, her eyes tearing again. "I'm so, so sorry." Kagome fiddled with one of the plastic hearts.

"Whatever." Inuyasha gritted his teeth. He was upset, Kagome could tell.

"No, I' sorry. Thank you, Inuyasha. It's gorgeous." Kagome smiled, and apologized to Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled

"Kagome, don't worry. Everything will go back to normal in a few months, you'll see." Inuyasha put a reassuring hand on Kagome's back. Kagome pulled away.

"Inuyasha, don't you see? Nothing will ever be the same! It won't ever go away! I killed someone, and it can never be undone." Kagome spat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Of course you didn't mean to, but you did without thinking! See how bad you feel? Now think how bad I feel!" Kagome retorted.

"Kagome, calm down, it was a simple mistake." It started to rain, but neither of them cared. Kagome hung her head, and let tears roll.

"Inuyasha, how come you're still here? After you know what I did, you still stay by my side. Why?" Kagome lifted her head.

"Because, because, because you're my best friend." Inuyasha replied. "Or I thought so…" Inuyasha turned, and began to walk away.

"Inuyasha come back! I'm sorry." Kagome cried.

"You've said sorry enough today. I don't know if I can believe it's true anymore" Inuyasha called back.

"Inuyasha! Please come back?" Kagome pleaded, feeling the inside of her drop. She wanted Inuyasha to come back and hold her, and say everything was alright. But he didn't, he kept walking.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome." Inuyasha replied. It was tearing him up, but Inuyasha had to walk away. Kagome obviously needed to sort things out, and he wanted to help her not hurt her. The best way, he figured, was to just walk away.

Well that's chapter 1! There's going to be more, I promise! This like my first real angst so when you review please be kind. Oh ya, Review! Or else! Lolz jokes! Cya!


	2. You Mean Like A Date?

Hello everyone, I'm back. Now this story has had an ok response, but I kind of didn't know how to write the next chapter. I do now, but to give this chapter a different feel, I'm writing with blue. You're not gonna see it, but I am. Lolz

Kagome looked out her window, holding her pink phone. It had been so pretty at first, but the pink seemed to mock her. She wanted to throw the phone against the wall, but she was waiting for a call from Inuyasha. She had called his house about, oh, probably seven times today. Smashing her phone would mean having to go downstairs. She did not want to see anyone, except Inuyasha.

"Kagome, honey, you have a visitor." Kagome heard her mother's voice through her door.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Inuyasha." Her mother replied. Kagome gave an allowing grunt. The door opened, and in walked Inuyasha,

"Hi." Kagome murmured.

"Hi." Inuyasha greeted back.

"Are you here about the restraining order?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm here for you. I got really worried, and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Inuyasha fidgeted with his fingers. He wasn't good with emotions.

"I'm ok." Kagome assured him.

"Really?" He looked up into Kagome's warm brown eyes, looking for a hint of truth.

"No, but at least I'm alive." Kagome pointed out.

"Right." Inuyasha fiddled with his necklace. He didn't really know what to say. He might as well be direct.

"Kagome, it's not your fault." Kagome looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears for the hundredth time this week. Inuyasha felt bad. He didn't mean to make her cry. He looked at her, wanting to do something. Kagome, Inuyasha found, was really pretty when she cried. Her eyes sparkled with tears, and her face was solemn, but bright. Her small frame shook silently, and Inuyasha sat awkwardly beside her.

"It's ok." He cooed. "It's alright." He rigidly put his arms around her shaking body.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured.

"Yes?"

"You're the best." Kagome whispered. Her voice hitched almost inaudibly. Inuyasha knew Kagome was crying still. Inuyasha felt slightly uncomfortable. What was he doing in Kagome's room, holding her while she cried? He wasn't quite sure, but he didn't want to pull away. Not just yet…

IIII

"Hello? Is Kagome there please?" Ayumi greeted in her usual polite manner.

"Ayumi, who do you think you're talking to?" Kagome snapped.

"Uhhh… sorry." Ayumi smiled a bit on her side of the line.

"So Kagome, you're still going to graduation right?" Ayumi asked cheerfully.

"Umm…. No, I don't think so." Kagome informed her. Hey, she had a right to know.

"But 'gome! You have to come! It's graduation! It means we're free from wretched high school!" Kagome sighed. She would never be allowed to stay at home on graduation night. Her friends would drag her if they had to.

"Fine, I'll go." It would be fun, right?

"Oh, Kagome, that's great! Listen I have to go. I'll talk to you later. By the way, have you got a date?" Ayumi teased.

"No." Kagome confessed.

"Well, you will in a day or two, I guarantee." Ayumi tried to cheer her up.

"Whatever, bye!" Kagome answered in mock joyfulness.

"Bye."

IIIIII

Kagome sat in her window, looking out over her yard. It had been raining for a few days now. Everything was just so nice when it rained, and Kagome soaked it all up. She loved rain, and she wished she could stand in a field and let the rain fall on her.

Rain also reminded her of tears. She had cried when Inuyasha had been here a few days ago. He had not called or come over since. She probably had scared him away. A rustle at the door brought her back to earth. The door opened slightly.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here again." Kagome's pointed to somewhere outside the door, and Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. Maybe she wasn't as frightening as she thought. She had just woken up and she probably did look scary, and Kagome felt bothered that Inuyasha would see her like this. But then again, why would she care?

"Hi, Kagome." Inuyasha said as though he had been reciting it to her, and not actually saying it.

"Hi, what's up?" Kagome tried to look truly interested.

"Umm... Well I came here to ask you a question." Inuyasha seemed tense. Kagome's throat tightened. What kind of question was it?

"Yes?" Kagome tried to seem calm.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go to grad with me, like as a, like kind of like a," Inuyasha was stammering.

"You mean like a date?" Kagome raised her one eyebrow. Inuyasha looked relieved.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Do you want to?" Kagome considered her options. It's not like she hadn't fantasized about going out with Inu, she admitted it. He had grown, and was actually quite gorgeous. All through grade school and until last year, Inuyasha had been not exactly a nerd, but he wasn't that popular.

Kagome was not sure how she felt about him. Kagome felt something for Inuyasha, but what exactly? She was also afraid. If him and her got in too deep, could they swim back out? Kagome shook her head. She didn't want to think about that right now. But she couldn't hurt Inuyasha's feelings.

"Ok, Inu." Kagome smiled lightly, and looked up at him. Inuyasha grinned, and he let out a breath of relief.

"Alright! See you tomorrow night." Inuyasha waved, and left Kagome's room. Kagome lay down on her bed, and sighed. This is where she was going to stay. This is where she wanted to stay, in her room, without the pressures of the outside world. Kagome felt a cry bubble up inside of her. She kept it inside. So, she was going to grad. With Inuyasha. Tomorrow. Did she have a dress? Kagome nodded to her own question. Yeah, she did. Her and her three friends had shopped for their gowns weeks ago. Kagome's was a light pink fabric, with sparkles weaved into it. She even had appointments for her hair and nails tomorrow. She decided she would go, even though she didn't really feel like it. Kagome's eyelids began to droop, and Kagome began to fall into a fitful sleep.

IIIII

"Ready?" Inuyasha took Kagome's elbow, and led her out to his waiting car. He opened the door for her, and waited until she got in. Inuyasha sat beside her, occasionally throwing nervous looks at her. Inuyasha stepped on the gas, and the car sped off. The pair was silent for the whole car ride. When they arrived at school, Inuyasha got out, and opened the door for Kagome. She smiled.

"Lets go." She climbed out of the car, and slipped her hand into his. Inuyasha smiled, and they headed inside.

Ok that's where my chapter is ending! You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out what happens inside the school. Ciao for now!


End file.
